Chicago PD XMas OneShot
by Sam36y
Summary: Jay has a bad car accident the day before Christmas. Only a miracle can save him now – will he survive? (Shameless Jay whump / No particular time – mention of CPD 3x01, 6x02 and CF 2x06)


**Jay has a bad car accident the day before Christmas. Only a miracle can save him now – will he survive?**

**(Shameless Jay whump / No particular time – mention of CPD 3x01, 6x02 and CF 2x06)**

„JAY TALK TO ME! NOW!", Hank yelled into his phone. He sat with Erin in the car waiting on news from Jay. He was chasing after Matt Wilson.

It was the 23rd of December. They'd been trying to catch Wilson for three days now but he was fast, clever and mostly one step ahead. Yes, mostly. Today was different. He made a mistake that lead the Intelligence unit right to him.

Matt Wilson, who was in the car in front of Jay right now, killed a family - husband, wife and 10-year-old son - for a small silver pendant. It was a robbery gone wrong.

"I almost have him!", Jay was driving full speed through the streets of Chicago following the red Camaro of Matt Wilson.

He had his blue lights and sirens on and didn't stop at any red lights or intersections. He just wanted to get that guy.

"Stop it, Jay! We can get to him another way!", Erin tried to stop her partner from getting wrapped around a tree. But it was Jay she was talking to. There was no way he'd let go of this.

Jay didn't answer this time. Through the phone his team only heard the sirens and the motor of the car howling.

"JAY!", Hank yelled through the phone again to try and get Jay's attention.

"I got him!", Jay yelled back but the call was suddenly cut off by a big loud bang.

"Jay?", Erin asked. "JAY!?"

Erin and Hank looked at each other. Both knew what the other was thinking right now. Hank started the car and drove with sirens and blue lights, already tracking Jay's phone and car. Erin dialed 911 to notify the fire department and to get an ambulance to the location of her partner as soon as possible.

When they got to the scene about three minutes later, it was pure chaos. Three cars were jammed into each other. Jay's car – the black GMC pickup truck - was in the middle. He drove from the side into the offender's Camaro but the car behind Jay drove into the drivers side of the pickup truck.

The driver of the third car was already standing outside, barely injured, trying to help other people. From afar everyone could already hear the sirens of ambulances and the fire trucks.

Erin jumped out of the car and ran straight to Jay. Or at least how far she got. He was completely jammed into the car. Erin only saw her partner through the front window. His face was covered with blood and pieces from the broken glass. His seatbelt looked dangerously tight around his chest. She couldn't see his legs and his arms were just hanging there.

Hank came to her seconds later. He was shocked by the sight but had to stay strong for his girl. "Come on.", he took his arms around Erin and pushed her away from the scene. "Let the guys work.", Hank said in a calming voice. Erin didn't even notice that in the time she was staring at her lifeless partner the fire fighters from house 51 and three ambulances were already there.

"Squad! Get Halstead out of there!", the Battalion Chief said to Severide and his crew.

"Cruz! Pull the other car away! Capp with me! Brett stand by!", Severide instructed everyone to do their job and within minutes the car that was blocking their way to Jay was gone and the EMTs could get to the detective. Brett hopped into the car from the other side and put a c-collar on Jay.

"Weak pulse! His legs are pinned! You can't move him! Possible broken spine!", Brett yelled.

Severide and Casey went to the car to push the door open. They used every tool they had to basically destroy the car even more to save Halstead.

After his legs were free and Brett was able to get him onto a stretcher, Erin came running to him. Hank couldn't hold her back any longer.

"Jay! Oh my god.", she just stood there at first but then moved his sticky bloody hair from his face. "Oh, Jay."

Brett worked on bandaging and stabilizing Jay's legs, both obviously broken. The right shin had an open break – part of the bone stood out of the leg. There was a lot of blood.

"Erin, move! Let us work!", Emily said while cutting the shirt open. A nasty purple bruise was already forming on his chest. That was where the seatbelt was too tight around.

"Brett! Pneumothorax!" Emily yelled.

"Tube him!"

"I can't!"

"Chest tube, now!", Brett yelled.

"Here?", Emily was unsure about the situation.

"Do something! Help him!", Erin yelled. Voight was behind her and pulled her away again. He didn't want her to see what they had to do with him then.

Brett made a small incision between two ribs and pushed a small tube into the hole. Jay's chest immediately deflated. Brett smiled. Jay was breathing on his own again. That was a good sign.

They were finally able to get him into the ambulance and drive him to Med.

Hank and Erin followed the ambulance with their car.

"What's with Wilson?", Erin asked, staring at the back of the ambulance. Her partner was in there. She saw Brett's shadow through the window working on Jay.

"The team has him. He ran but didn't gofar. He wasn't injured. Just a few cuts and bruises. He'll be fine in prison.", Hank answered her.

He quickly looked over to her to see how she was. Erin was pale, worried and her eyes were glittering. "He'll be alright. You know that. He's strong."

Erin just nodded. She knew how strong Jay was. Just about two months ago he was beaten and tortured, yet he walked out there - after she saved him - like it was nothing. Just about a week later he was back on duty.

He was shot to the chest, luckily wearing his vest. That nasty bruising didn't keep him from going back to work the day after.

Even when he was shot in the shoulder he got patched up and was home for like a day, then went back to work - desk duty, but work.

The ambulance arrived at Med. Brett pushed the stretcher with Jay on it into the ER and three doctors and nurses where already on him. Will was in the back seeing his little brother coming in. Voight had called him from the scene. He knew that it didn't look good. He fought his will to run to his brother. He needed to let his colleagues work. Will knew that he couldn't do much for his brother now than stand in the way.

They rushed Jay into surgery just when Hank and Erin were entering the ER. Will walked to them and informed them about the situation. All three could only wait now.

"They just rushed him into surgery. I didn't see much but I guess it'll take a while. I…", Will told Erin and Hank. "All we can do now is wait. I'll try and get information from Dr. Marcel in a bit."

"It's okay, Will. We'll be waiting here. Thanks.", Hank said and both sat down in the waiting room while Will left to get them drinks and infos about Jay.

About an hour later Will came back. Erin and Hank immediately stood up.

"Sorry it took so long. Jay is still in surgery. They are just repairing the damage to his lungs. They still have to fix the broken legs. The right shin will be hard. It's an open break and while it was bleeding so much, the circulation was also cut off from being pinned down. They hope they can fix and save the leg.", Will told them.

"Oh my god. And all that for getting some guy.", Erin sat back down and started crying. Will sat next to her and tried to calm her down by putting an arm around her. "You both should go home. It's late and the surgery will still take hours. We don't know how long it'll take overall, actually. I will call you as soon as I have more news.", Will added.

"You're right. Come on, Erin. You're sleeping at my house tonight.", Voight said.

"I wanna see him!"

"Erin! He is in surgery! You can't go to him right now.", Voight said.

"Please, Will! Let me see him."

"I don't think it's a good idea. You really don't want to see that.", Will said.

"Please."

"Erin…"

Will looked at Voight questioningly. He didn't know what to say. There was a small viewing area for students and sometimes for relatives.

"One minute." Will said and took her and Voight upstairs to the OR.

Will walked up to the window first to see what was going on. Jay waslaying there, intubated, only the monitor telling the doctors inside that he wasstill alive. At least five surgeons and nurses were working on his chest while two surgeons started on the legs.

Erin stepped in front of the window and saw her partner on the table. "Oh my god." One hand quickly covered her mouth and the other hand slightly touched the glass, as if she could touch him now.

Voight didn't look. He didn't want to see that. He saw Erin's look and knew that it didn't look good. "We'd better go now."

"Wait!", Will said. There was something going on inside. The anesthetist told the surgeons that his blood pressure was dropping. "He's coding."

"What?", Voight asked shocked and stepped in front of the window and also looked at Jay.

The surgeons and nurses suddenly worked quickly to get pads on the patient's chest.

"They are charging the defibrillator now. They will shock him to bring him back…", Will explained.

Jay's body quickly rose from the table and fell back. The monitor still showed a red flat line.

"They're trying again now.", Will said.

Voight wasn't sure if Erin could still see anything with all the tears in her eyes.

Jay's body jumped again and the red line showed sparks.

"He's back.", Will was relieved. He was as shocked as Erin and Voight but he tried to hide it from them. No one could blame him though, it was his brother they just reanimated.

"We'd better go now.", Voight said and all agreed.

"Yes."

24th of December – Christmas Eve:

The next morning, Erin got up and walked to the bathroom. As she looked into the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself. Her eyes were completely red and a bit swollen from crying so much. She also didn't sleep much that night. As soon as she closed her eyes she saw Jay on the operating table in front of her eyes. Even after three sleeping pills she only got about two hours of sleep.

She quickly took a shower and went downstairs to Voight. He was already up and dressed, waiting for her with a coffee in his hand.

"Good morning.", he said.

"Morning.", she took the coffee and drank. It was like life was coming back to her. "Uh. That's a strong one."

"Yeah, I needed that now. And you look like you need that too. How was your night?"

"Terrible. As soon as I closed my eyes I saw Jay laying there… I missed him next to me, miss his warm strong arms around me."

"Erin, don't. Don't do this to you. He is not gone. He'll be alright. I already called Will and he said we should come to the hospital.", Voight said.

Will came up to Voight and Erin as they entered the ER. "Hey." He quickly went into a room with them and closed the door behind him. "Jay is in the ICU. The damage to his legs was severe. We don't know yet if we can save the right shin. The blood circulation was cut off too long and he lost a lot of blood. We can only hope right now. He wouldn't survive a sepsis and worse case would be an amputation of his right leg. His lungs suffered great damage too but that is the least of our worries. They should recover quickly."

"Thanks Will. Can we see him?" Voight asked.

"I'm afraid not, Hank. He needs all the rest he can get right now. He is under 24/7 observation. If something changes, we need to work quick. A nurse or a doctor is with him all the time."

"Okay. Thank you. Keep us posted!", Voight said.

At night they were all at Molly's. Erin didn't want to go there at first but Adam and Dawson talked her into it. It was a good idea. It kept her mind off Jay for a moment – at least when no one was talking about him. She drunk a lot with Brett and Dawson. She didn't even realize what time it was.

25th of December – Christmas Day:

It was about one in the morning when Hermann wanted to close the bar and get everyone home but before he could say anything the door opened and Will stepped inside.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for news. The bar was suddenly completely still.

Will looked up. "He's awake. He'll be alright.", he said.

Erin came running to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

Hermann let the party go on a bit longer. Voight bought a round of drinks for everyone.

"To Jay!", he hold his drink up in the air.

"To Jay!", everyone else was with him.

In the morning – after they got a good couple hours of sleep - Voight and Erin drove to the hospital.

"Morning guys. Come on, I'll get you to him.", Will greeted them with a smile and took them right upstairs to the ICU.

"He still has some tubes here and there but no worries. He looks a lot better than at the surgery. Also good news about his leg, the blood circulation is almost back to normal and we expect a full recovery. It's truly a miracle!"

Erin walked in first. Will said only one at a time.

Erin smiled at her partner. He was awake and looking at the door. He immediately smiled when he saw Erin. He had lots of little bruises on his face from the scattered glass. His right leg was elevated and in a big cast. The other leg was just bandaged. His chest was covered up with the hospital gown. Wires and tubes were coming out from every part of the gown. He still had a chest tube in but that was hidden under the gown. The monitor had a steady beeping that filled the room. He had a nasal cannula to help him breathe.

"Hey!", she said and sat on the little chair next to the bed.

"Hey.", Jay said. His voice was a bit rough.

"Don't ever scare us like this again!", Erin took his hand carefully.

"I'll try. I'm sorry.", Jay moved her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Well, good news, thanks to your little… or ah I should say… very big accident, we got the guy. He was uninjured and will now rot in prison."

"Good."

"I was really scared. I saw you. In the OR."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I talked Will into it. There is a little viewing room. They… Dr. Marcel had to get you back… your heart stopped. I saw it all."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Erin. I promise you, you'll never have to go through that again. I'll be more careful next time and just listen to you."

He wiped away the tears that were coming down Erin's cheek. "It'll all be okay."

Later that day Voight came to Jay. Erin took a small break to get some coffee and a snack.

"You know you should be dead right now.", Voight lectured him.

Jay laid in his bed saying nothing while listening to his Sargent.

"Don't ever disobey orders from me again! We could have gotten Wilson another way! I had something in mind already! You're lucky no one died in that car accident you caused! It's only fair that you're the one injured… I'm sorry, Jay."

"I know, Sarg.", Jay was just happy they got that guy. "I'm sorry. I'll never do that again. I just couldn't stop myself. I…"

Voight interrupted him: "You don't have to explain yourself. Just get better! We need you at Intelligence!"

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
